objecttalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Hive Wiki
ObjectTales is a children's animated series created by Big Hive featuring knickknacks in stories conveying moral themes base on Christanity. Screenshot (344).png History The show was created by Quinn Vischer and Zack Nawrocki when they wanted to create a series of videos teaching children about stories and lessons from the Bible, while making it fun and entertaining. Quinn originally started out in 1990 when he wanted to use candy bars as a basis. However, his wife obejected the idea, as she thinks it's a bad influnce on kids. So he watched "Beauty and the Beast" and when he looked at Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts and the other antiques, he thought that was the best choice, objects. He chose these objects as he said they were easy to animate as compared to characters with limbs, clothes, or hair because of the limitations on 3D graphics during the early 90s'. Quinn then joined with Zack Nawrocki, who they both did puppet shows in Bible college. Quinn did one on "The Princess and the Feather Duster", but telling it from the feather duster's perspective, but never made it as a puppet show. Ultimately, the sketches Quinn drew became the basis for ObjectTales. The name itself came from Zack Nawrocki, as he felt it was a good title as it was about items telling stories. While Toy Story is considered the first animation film to use computer imagery for film, ObjectTales is the third video series using that type of animation prior to the film's release. The series started with only either one or two episode(s) per year, until the company grew and produced three videos per year as of 2014. In 2016, no new episodes of the series were produced, likely due to Big Hive being too busy making the Netflix series. According to Quinn in a recent podcast, Netflix will release 11 minute shorts exclusively along with new redesigns of the original cast. Not much is said about them, though Quinn says that they have colored iris', similar to the Sonic Boom series, and their mouths are more dynamic. He also says that Grover's hair looks swirly. Episodes Season 1 # Where's Neptune When I'm Terrified? # Neptune Wants Me To Understand Them!?! # Are You Really Nice? # Jeff, Austin, and Yugo # Ian and the Giant Sock Puppet # The Ball That Saved Christmas # Very Funny Songs # Captain Timerpants and the Goo From Planet Mars # Peter and the Mega Forcefield # Madame Wardrobe # The End of Funniness? # Captain Timerpants and the Ferocious Piglet Season 2 # King Joe And The Ducky # Ella.. The Lady Who Became Queen # Henry The Kindly Viking # The Ultimate Funny Song Countdown # Luigi Sing-Along Songs and More! # The Heart of Christmas # The Wonderful World of Oz-Tainment! # The Ballad of Little George # An Easter Story # A Doodle's Tale # Sonic of the Opera # Vick and the Great Popcorn War # Pennsylvania Watch and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush # Lord of the Seeds Season 3 # Sherclock Holmes and the Golden Ruler # Captain Timerpants and the Bad Toy Frog # David: Tuba Warrior # Harold and the Big Exit # The Wonderful Wizard of Auto # Candle Sawyer and Huckleberry Jerry's Big River Rescue # Greg and the Amazing Promise # Pennsylvania Watch and the Search for Noah's Umbrella # Saint Jackson: A Story of Joyful Giving # Pinnocicup - The Little Boy That Woodn't # Sweetablet Beauty: A Girl After Neptune's Own Heart Season 4 # It's a Ugly Life # Twas The Day Before Easter # Princess and the Queen of Pop # The Little Guitar Boy # Robin Clip and His Not-So-Merry Men # The Propless Princess # The League of Incredible Objects # The Little House That Could # MacJerry and the Stinky Cheeseburger Battle # Merry Jerry and the True Light of Christmas Season 5 # Objects in Space: The Funnel Frontier # Sunday Night Fever # Beauty and the Brout # Nick's Ark Feature Films # Luigi: A ObjectTales Movie # The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A ObjectTales Movie Computer Games # Pennsylvania Watch and the Coconut Apes # ObjectTales: The Mystery of Antique Island # Luigi: A ObjectTales Game # ObjectTales: Knickknack Carnival # ObjectTales' Creativity City # ObjectTales: Dance, Dance, Dance! # ObjectTales: Captain Timerpants and the Bad Toy Frog Videogame Spinoffs # 3-2-1 Legos! # Captain Timerpants: The Cartoon Adventures # ObjectTales in the House # ObjectTales in the City Appisodes # 3 Builders # Royalty With A Fondness of Bath Toys # A Warrior's Tale # A Walled Situation Compilations # If I Sang A Funny Song # Lessons From The Sock Drawer # Lessons From The Sock Drawer 2 # Lessons From The Sock Drawer 3 # Neptune Made You Special # Neptune Loves You Very Much # Jerry Learns To Listen # Mario Lends A Helping Hand # Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too! # Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too 2 # Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too 3 # Lettuce Love One Another # Silly Little Thing Called Love # Happy Together! # ObjectTales: Live! Sing Yourself Funny # Heroes of the Bible - Lions, Shepherds & Queens, Oh My! # Heroes of the Bible - Stand Up, Stand Tall, Stand Strong # Heroes of the Bible - A Baby, A Quest and the Wild, Wild West # Heroes of the Bible - A Selfish King, A Big Fish and a Great Pie War # ObjectTales Sing Alongs: Do the Moo Shoo # ObjectTales Sing Alongs: Dance of the Clock # ObjectTales Sing Alongs: I Love My Lips # ObjectTales Sing Alongs: I Can Be Your Friend # ObjectTales Sing Alongs: The Hairbrush Song # ObjectTales Sing Alongs: The Water Buffalo Song # ObjectTales Sing Alongs: Bubble Rap # ObjectTales Sing Alongs: A Mess Down in Egypt # ObjectTales Sing Alongs: Bellybutton # ObjectTales Sing Alongs: The Song of the Cebu # Boyz in the Bathtub- Sing Yourself Funny! # ObjectTales: Growing Generous Kids! # ObjectTales: Growing Patient Kids! # ObjectTales: Growing Faithful Kids! # ObjectTales: Growing Kindhearted Kids! # ObjectTales: Growing Courageous Kids! # ObjectTales: Growing Confident Kids! # All the Shows Vol. 1 - 1993-1999 # All the Shows Vol. 2 - 2000-2005 # All the Shows Vol. 3 - 2005-2010 # All the Shows Vol. 4 - 2010-2013 CD's # ObjectTunes # ObjectTunes 2 # ObjectTunes: A Queen, A King and a Very Blue Wardrobe! # ObjectTunes 4 # ObjectTunes 5: A Kind Girl, A Harmonic Boy and a Misfit River-Rambler # A Very Antique Christmas # And Now It's Time for Funny Songs with Jerry # Christian Hit Music # Boyz in the Bathtub # ObjectTales Greatest Hits # Here I Am to Worship # Hosanna! Today's Top Worship Songs for Kids # 25 Favorite Funny Songs! # Songs for a Princess # Captain Timerpants: The Soundtrack # Luigi: A ObjectTales Movie Soundtrack # The Incredible Singing Christmas Tree # The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A ObjectTales Movie Soundtrack # ObjectRocks! # ObjectTales Worship Songs # Mario and Jerry Sing the 70's # Mario and Jerry Sing the 80's # Mario and Jerry Go Country # Neptune Made You Special! # Neptune Loves You Very Much! # Sweetablet's Songs for Girls # 25 Favorite Very ObjectTunes # More 25 Favorite Very ObjectTunes # Even MORE 25 Favorite Very ObjectTunes # 75 Favorite Very Object Tunes! # 25 Favorite Sunday School Songs # 25 Favorite Christmas Songs # 25 Favorite Lullaby Songs # 25 Favorite Action Songs # 25 Favorite Toddler Songs # 25 Favorite Travel-Time Songs # 25 Favorite Bible Songs # Storytime with Mario and Jerry- Volume 1 # Storytime with Mario and Jerry- Volume 2 # All the Songs: Volume One Create an article about an episode | style="vertical-align: top; width: 350px" | Characters Create an article about a character by typing the title below: type=create width=30 default=Character name preload=Template:Character/preload buttonlabel=Create character page break=yes |- | style="vertical-align: top; width: 350px" | Seasons Create an article about a whole se |} Pages created so far __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse